A New Beginning
|Art Director=Shūhei Handa |Producer=Yoshihiro Miyajima |Storyboard= |Music= |Characters=Akko, Sucy, Lotte, Diana, Hannah England, Barbara Parker, Avery, Ursula, Shiny Chariot, Miranda Holbrooke, Anne Finnelan, Nelson, Samantha Badcock, Lukić, Amanda, Constanze |Tools=Magic Wand, Flying Broom, Potions, Shiny Rod |Spells= |Creatures=Cockatrice |Locations=Glastonbury, Arcturus Forest, Luna Nova Magical Academy |Next=Pappiliodya}} Overview The enthusiastic but somewhat under-talented Akko, along with friends Lotte and Sucy, trains to be a witch at Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy. Summary Shiny Chariot is shown performing a magic show at night, as a child Akko Kagari (and in early cameo Diana Cavendish) entered. Chariot then chanted out the Seven Words of Arcturus, before summoning the Shiny Arc. She then creates a portal as her grand exit. The entire magic show gives Akko a glimpse of dreaming to become Shiny Chariot. Years later, Akko has arrived at Glastonbury, England to enroll at Luna Nova Magical Academy, however, she must find a bus station to take her there. She then stumbles upon Sucy Manbavaran, who is introduced silent. Akko spews a lot of exciting comments to her, before Sucy uses a vile of puppet magic to her stuffed bird, letting it poke Akko's eye. Nevertheless, Akko continues following Sucy, to given a handshake, before tricking her by a rope disguised as live snakes. This panics Akko and makes her fall to a water bank. As she mumbles about her poor interactions with Sucy while climbing the hill to the station, Akko spots Luna Nova students, Avery, Barbara Parker and Hannah England, who are gossiping about Akko, because she is from a non-magical background. Akko greets and asks the three if there is a bus stop; they all chuckle at the statement and insult her. They then head to the ley line portal above them to participate in the opening ceremony with their brooms. Akko then attempts to catch up with them by climbing for the portal, but falls and is dismayed that she can only access it by flying. Fortunately, she managed to get help from other student named Lotte Yanson who offered her a ride to the school in spite of Lotte's initial reluctance due to her in haste for the opening ceremony. As they transverse through the portal, the ley lines suddenly suffer sudden disturbances caused by Akko's salty pickled plums. Lotte forcefully urges Akko to toss it away, but the disturbance become increasingly worse and Akko, Lotte, and Sucy (who also transversed through the same portal) crash-land at Arcturus Forest. The incident alarmed the assuming teacher of Luna Nova, Ursula Callistis, and her familiar Alcor, who quickly uses a disco ball-like astrological device to check ley line locations and sees the disturbance on Arcturus Forest's ley lines, which prompts her to investigate. Recovering from the fall, Akko accidently pinned Sucy to the ground just as she recovered her Chariot Card, which horrified her that she thought she killed her. To Akko's surprise, Sucy simply got back onto her feet and expressed her annoyance for the accident. Akko then found Lotte who also survived the fall in spite of her broom broke into two due to crash-landing. As Akko and Lotte wondered where they have crash-landed at, Sucy stated that they arrived at her destination, Arcturus Forest, with Lotte added that anyone who entered the forest, even witches, cannot get out once entered. Just then, Akko found her scattered belongings and retrieved them, which to Lotte's horror, led her to a Mandrake that proceed to attacked her. Barely escaping the man-eating plant, Sucy put Akko and Lotte into a tough situation where she locked them into a round cage made of enchanted ropes and have them summoned a Cockatrice for her so she can collect one of its feathers. This further dismayed Akko as Sucy also intended to have her and Lotte as sacrifice for the said endeavor, and rolled the cage over to escape the cockatrice. Just as they escaped a burst of its petrifying breath, Sucy managed to pull one of Cockatrice's poisonous feathers, angering it that it decided to chase her instead. Simultaneously, the cage that Akko and Lotte rode crashed, injuring Lotte's knee in process. With her injury and her broom also broken, Lotte become pessimistic that they will arrive at the ceremony in time , which Akko argued that they cannot give up yet. As she carried Lotte on her shoulder, Akko expresses her determination to become a witch in spite of the odds, which to her surprise, allowed Shiny Rod to materializes in front of her. Knowing what to do, Akko took the staff and called out the cockatrice to gain its attention to lure it onto Mandrake's vines. Her plan works very well, as the monster left Sucy alone and chase her instead, only to be entangled by the man-eating plant's vines. With the cockatrice trapped, Sucy took Lotte and Akko the ride to escape the forest, where at this moment, Sucy properly introduced herself to Akko. To Lotte's horror and Akko's dismay however, the cockatrice broke free from the mandrake's vines within a huge explosion before take flight and flew towards the girls. As the cockatrice began to shoot them down with its fiery breath, Ursula arrived in time to see the event and wondering how they arrived in the forest before notices Shiny Rod on Akko's hands. Suddenly, one of cockatrice's fiery blast destroyed Sucy's broom, resulting her, Lotte, and Akko plummeting to the ground below. This prompt Ursula to cried out for Akko to recite the First Word of Arcturus, allowing her to turned the Rod into its bow and arrow form to create a Ley Line portal with Shiny Arc below her, Sucy, and Lotte that led straight to Luna Nova. Once they entered the portal , it immediately closed, preventing the cockatrice from chasing the girls further. As Akko, Lotte, and Sucy transversed the portal, Akko sees glimpses of future events before her, moments before she and her companions crashed into the ceremony right in front of students who had arrived in time and teachers. Fortunately for her, in spite of their unpleasent arrival that interrupted the ceremony just as it started, Principal Holbrooke still allowed Akko to enroll the school, and had Finnelan brought Akko to her dorm where her roommate are none other than Sucy and Lotte themselves. Once Finnelan left them alone, Akko greets her roommate. The episode ends with the shot of Ursula's room that night, where Ursula smiles as she gazed on the moon with the return of Shiny Rod... Order of appearances Gallery akkoatchariotsshow2.jpg Leyline1.png Akko approaches Sucy.gif Akko greets Sucy.gif Sucy Manbavaran.gif Pupp.gif Terminal.png meangirls.jpg Lelin.png IMG 0193.JPG Akkoandlotte1.png Sucy Leyline.png Ursulastro.jpg Ursulasdevice.png Forest.png Little2.png Noctuorfei.gif 00000308.jpg Trivia * This episode fulfills a purpose very similar to the first OVA. ** It starts with Shiny Chariot performing a magic show and Akko as a child. Diana can be spotted in the audience watching Shiny Chariot's show. Akko finds the Shiny Rod and activates the first word with help from Ursula. ***Likewise, the two-part season finale "What You Will" and "Samhain Magic" fulfill a purpose similar to the second movie. *** However, there's several differences between the OVAs and the actual anime series. For example, Akko never found the Shiny Rod within Luna Nova Academy but rather, in the Arcturus Forest and Chariot's performance was much longer than her performance shown in the first OVA. * Akko's favorite food translated as "pickled plums" is Japanese . References Navigation References es:A New Beginning Category:TV Series Category:Episodes